


Doctor (I skip a heartbeat for you)

by tetila (AwakeMySoul)



Series: Alphabet Challenge [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dan is an awesome Doctor, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeMySoul/pseuds/tetila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“We found a heart for you, Fernando." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor (I skip a heartbeat for you)

White walls plastered with ‘get well soon!’ wishes, pictures of friends and family, an antiseptic smell and the constant light beeping sound echoing through the small room had been Fernando Torres’ constant companion for the last two years. He had almost forgotten how home smelled, what colour the flowers in the front yard had, forgotten how life outside of this room was supposed to be, a life without tests and needles and pain. A life where his heart wasn’t damaged beyond repair. 

“What?” he shakily asked, his voice barely a whisper as breathing had become incredibly hard over the last few months. The thin plastic cord leading to his nose which was providing his system with much needed oxygen as his heart alone wasn’t strong enough anymore itched annoyingly against his skin and he lightly tugged at it while he looked at the man sitting at his bed like he had grown another head.

“We found a heart for you, Fernando." The doctor told him again, sounding all too calm and professional, but Fernando thought he could hear a subtle happiness colouring his voice, making it softer and he could almost see the beginning of a smile lingering on his lips.

“Dan, are you sure?”

Dan laughed gently, “Yes, yes we found a match and already set surgery for 3 pm tomorrow.”

Fernando couldn’t believe it, they had found a match, a match... a heart for him… he had waited for so long and now… now it was really happening. Was it?

“My parents?”

“We already contacted them and they are on their way,” Dan answered him. “We’ll talk about everything else when they arrive okay?” Fernando nodded and returned his smile with one of his own.

“Try to rest a bit,” the other man instructed him as he stood up to leave the room.

“Oh and Fernando,” Dan had stopped at the door, looking back at him with a grin. “Once you’re back on your feet we are going for coffee, so don’t you dare to give up, okay?”

Fernando was sure that his heart would have made an excited, happy tumble if it just hadn’t been so weak but the excited fluttering in his stomach told him more than enough. 

No. He wouldn’t give up.

~The End~


End file.
